Diez pasos hacia ti
by Fiction-L-lauriet
Summary: Una historia de amor que trasciende la vida cotidiana de dos personas enamoradas desde la juventud. Diakko. Atusko Kagari x Diana Cavendish. [En progreso, In Extrema Res]
1. Chapter 1

_Este es un FF que quise escribir, como parte del 14 de febrero que se aproxima. Si bien, no tiene una temática melosa en toda su regla, creo que a mi parecer, refleja muy bien como se representa el amor en una vida rutinaria de pareja. _

_Como dato curioso, esta historia se desarrolla un 14 de Febrero._

* * *

Cuando el chirrido lento y molesto de la puerta principal abriéndose, se escurrió por cada uno de los recovecos de su casa, Diana apretó ligeramente los dientes, entrando con precaución al salón. Sabía que su familia dormía plácida dentro y no tenía el interés en despertarla, ni mucho menos incomodarla. Caminando silenciosa, dejó su bolso lleno de libros sobre el sofá en medio de la sala y se deslizó por las escaleras, puntilla tras puntilla, hasta llegar al segundo piso y echar un vistazo a las habitaciones en él. Semiabrió la primera puerta frente a la escalera, en ella no pudo divisar mucho, pero sí pudo imaginarse una pequeña silueta descansando en la comodidad de sus cobijas. Dejó que una sonrisa se apoderara de sus labios y le deseó buenas noches en silencio, volviendo a cerrar su cuarto. Luego anduvo a tientas en la oscuridad, apretó una manija en el aire y allí todo le fue más claro, cuando al torcerla, una luz cálida y tenue la enfrentó de cara. Diana cerró los ojos, esperando un regaño desde dentro, pero nada pasó. Al abrirlos, se dio cuenta de que Akko dormía pesadamente y que sólo había olvidado apagar la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche a su lado. Ella se acercó para apagarla, pero al momento de estar jalando del cordel, una mirada a su pareja la hizo detenerse en seco. Debió querer esperarme despierta, pensó, para luego sacudir la idea de su cabeza y comenzar a desatar el nudo del cinturón de su abrigo. Si Akko la hubiese estado esperando, lo más seguro es que sería para sermonearla, como había estado haciendo ya hace más de dos años.

Una bonita vida familiar. Así lo había pensado cuando planeó concretar las cosas con Akko. Un bebé definitivamente sentaría una relación amorosa, afirmándola más allá del mero sentimiento. Pero Diana jamás pensó que para ella sería tan complicado. No podía decir nada contra Akko, ella era una madre ejemplar, amaba a Aiko, pasaba todo su tiempo con ella y, en lo posible, hacía de sus sueños verdaderas experiencias mágicas. Ella sí que es una verdadera madre, no como yo.

Diana suspiró, sentándose a la orilla de su lado en la cama, frotándose la frente tediosamente. Si tan solo supiera manejar mejor sus tiempos, quizás…

Un murmullo entrecortado sesgó sus pensamientos, como también la hacía voltear en dirección al cuerpo de Akko. Sólo se había dado vuelta, descansando ahora sobre su espalda, su pecho subiendo y bajando con una respiración acompasada. Diana sonrió y se acomodó para poder acariciar su cabello y besar su frente. Definitivamente seguía admirando la personalidad de su mujer, y mucho.

\- Buenas noches… Akko.

* * *

Seis de la mañana del siguiente día. Diana revisaba el reloj de su escritorio con el rostro cansado, mientras se frotaba la mejilla izquierda. Cientos de papeles tenía en frente y en cada uno de ellos había estado revisando datos, checando información y corrigiendo errores. La tarea de una lingüista mágica era pesada y hasta ahora podía confirmarlo. Media hora después, sintió la puerta abrirse detrás suyo, y no evitó que un respingó la asaltarla, haciéndola girar medio cuerpo en su silla. Bajo el dintel de la puerta dibujó la figura de Akko asomándose. Instintivamente le sonrió, pero no pareció causar efecto en su pareja, quien se encaminaba con una taza de café en las manos y la dejaba sobre su escritorio, sosteniendo luego una de sus manos sobre la cadera. Diana supuso lo que seguiría.

\- Aiko se levantará pronto para ir a la escuela ¿Podrás ir a dejarla?

\- No lo creo. Lo siento, pero tengo mucho trabajo… Estaré ocupada aquí, por lo menos, hasta el mediodía. Pero podría ir a buscarla en la tarde – Akko alzó una ceja, incrédula.

\- ¿Podrías o podrás?

\- No lo sé, Akko. Yo… Si termino rápido esto, claro que podré. Ella es mi hija y…

\- Exacto, lo es. Por favor no lo olvides.

No dio espacio a más replicas. En cuanto pudo, Akko abandonó el despacho de Diana y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Sólo para que minutos más tarde, ésta volviese a abrirse, contorneando la figura de una chiquilla en ella. Aiko entró dando brincos con su uniforme y mochila puestos. Diana ni siquiera se volteó a verla.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Buenos días, ya me voy a la escuela!

\- Muy bien. Recuerda portarte bien y…

\- Y no hacer desorden. Sí, mamá.

La pequeña se asomó hasta el escritorio y jaló de la camisa de su madre, intentando llamar su atención. Diana tuvo que sacar la vista de los libros y, sonriendo cansada, tomó a la niña en sus brazos y la sentó en su rodilla, agarrando una hoja de papel en blanco y rayando en ella: _"Eres mi persona especial"._ Aiko rió como si le hubiesen estado haciendo cosquillas, y tomó la hoja para ella, abrazando a su mamá.

\- Gracias.

En cuanto se le despegó, la chica corrió hasta la salida del despacho y se torció nuevamente para despedir a su madre, sacudiendo su mano libre. Diana agitó los dedos como respuesta y la niña lanzó a un beso en su dirección. Era un encanto, y lamentaba no poder pasar más tiempo con ella.

\- Pórtate bien.

\- Sí… - Cantó.

* * *

A eso de las una de la tarde, Diana pudo despegarse del escritorio y estirar, por primera vez, sus músculos y articulaciones al cielo. Un crujido tronó entre ellas. Su sexta taza de café se hallaba vacía. Al levantarse, una lapicera cayó al suelo, pero no le importó y salió al pasillo, echando vistazos como si no se tratase de su propia casa. Bajando las escaleras, sorpresivamente se encontró con Akko, quien recién llegaba de las compras e iba en dirección a la cocina. Diana la saludó con una sonrisa y Akko apenas y devolvió el gesto. Sabía lo que eso significaba. Si la ignoraba, posiblemente seguirían con su rutina muda y estéril, pero si la seguía, lo más probable es que ni siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de continuar su rutina nunca más. Aun así, Diana se arriesgó a lo que fuese y entró a la cocina con ella, viendo como ésta se arreglaba el delantal y comenzaba a preparar el almuerzo. Fue por las ollas, las verduras y el agua para calentar, y mientras ponían el agua a hervir, los vegetales estaban siendo cortados al filo de su tenaz cuchillo. Diana se acercó en silencio y se apoyó en la encimera detrás de ella, buscando algo qué decir para llamar su atención.

Lo único que salió de sus labios fue el raspado de su garganta, suficiente para que Akko dejase el cuchillo de un lado y se detuviera, sin mirarla.

\- Si ya no sientes lo mismo por mí, no hagas que Aiko lo sienta – Dijo y tomó la valentía de encararla, con los ojos nublados – Ella es tu hija y no puedes dejar de quererla como a mí.

Diana suspiró, aguantando una carcajada.

\- No seas ridícula – Contratacó, mordiéndose la lengua al no haber sabido elegir mejor sus palabras. Akko ahora se veía molesta. Ella rascó su mejilla – No he dejado de amarte… ni mucho menos dejaría de amar a Aiko. Sabes que las quiero a ambas, y sabes lo mucho que me costó tener esto contigo. Nunca lo dejaría.

\- Pues, no lo parece – La castaña se sacó el delantal y caminó hasta Diana, sin fingir una mueca alegre en su rostro. Ella estaba triste, su esencia completa lo gritaba, y esa tristeza la provocaba Diana, la segunda persona que más quería en este mundo – Puedes ser sincera conmigo, lo soportaré.

\- Akko, no he dejado de amarte – Volvió a decir ella, ahora más firme, tomando por los hombros a su pareja – Es el trabajo, ser lingüista no es tan fácil ni sencillo como… bueno…

\- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Cómo hacer un show de magia barato? – Akko rechistó la lengua, tomando distancia– ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. No tiene sentido ponerme a discutir contigo. Ya dejé eso atrás. No pienso amargarme el día con lo mismo.

\- Akko…

Diana volvió a llamarla, pero no obtuvo reacción. Más bien, tuvo que levantarse ella misma e ir tras su pareja, alcanzándola a media escalera. Akko se secaba algunas lágrimas de los ojos, se notaba que se rehusaba a llorar, pero allí estaban y no las podía negar. A Diana se le partió el corazón en dos y soltó su brazo, a la expectativa de una disculpa.

\- Lo siento, de verdad.

Ella dijo y avanzó por los escalones hasta poder tener el rostro de la castaña justo en sus manos, acercando su aliento al de ella. Akko hipó, queriendo alejarse, pero sin intentarlo realmente. Sin importar lo que su mente le gritase, su cuerpo sí quería la cercanía de Diana, más que nunca. Y ésta lo supo captar. Tanto así, que no pronunció palabra mientras la besaba fruiciosamente en los labios, amando el sabor de su boca, que hacía tiempo no disfrutaba. Su sabor era dulzón, con un rastro suave de zanahoria. Posiblemente Akko hubiese estado comiéndola anteriormente, ella gustaba de hacerlo a menudo. Diana lo ignoró y hundió su lengua entre los labios de su amante todavía más, separándose solo para aclarar lo mucho que extrañaba tenerla así de cerca. Akko se sonrojó sutilmente, y mordiéndose el labio, en su cabeza, se debatía firmemente entre olvidar el almuerzo y entrar al cuarto con su pareja o detener todo y no perdonarla tan fácilmente.

Lástima que fuese tan débil.

\- ¿Crees que podamos…?

\- Por supuesto.

Diana aceptó casi de inmediato y siguió a la castaña hasta su habitación, besándola apenas hubieron cerrado la puerta detrás de sí. Ella la amaba con desespero y quería demostrárselo como antaño, como la primera vez que lo hicieron, porque aún lo recordaba; la ansiedad del momento, los nerviosismos, _¡todo!_ se le vino a la cabeza. Cada roce y cada palabra susurrada. Cada inseguridad y cada pensamiento curioso. Ella quería volver a ser esa chica que estaba dispuesta a entregarse por completo a alguien más, porque sabía que la amaban y ella amaba de vuelta. Así que no tardó en derramar litros de besos sobre su boca y cuello, una vez la pudo recostar sobre la cama, aprisionando su sabor entre sus labios. Akko se dejó llevar sin ninguna restricción. Diana tomó su camisa y la abrió botón por botón, descubriendo con su boca cada centímetro de su piel humedecida, hasta tirarla por algún rincón del cuarto. Subió luego para besarla y volvió a bajar, sosteniendo entre sus manos el torso desnudo de su amada. Las contracciones en el vientre de Akko no tardaron en aparecer, siendo sumamente erráticas cuando sostenía relaciones con Diana. Era simple, su pecho se agitaba y su columna se curvaba hacia adelante, mientras su estómago se hundía, lo que producía que sus caderas se levantaran y el éxtasis recorriera a Diana. Una locura total para su cabeza. Akko definitivamente era su punto débil, en toda regla.

Luego vino la falda. Aquellas cortas, que no se había tomado la molestia de abandonar, porque sabía lo que producían en cierta persona. Diana tiró del cierre lentamente, tan lento, como la había deslizado por sus piernas y retirado de su cuerpo. Akko la ayudó entonces, se sentó y quitó sus calcetas como Diana desataba su otro zapato. Entonces, terminado aquello, rodeó el cuello de la rubia y la jaló para besarla, escurriendo sus manos por la camisa celeste de Diana y tocando su espalda debajo de ésta. Suave, pero profundo. Sus uñas marcaban líneas rojas en su piel blanca. Diana gruñó entre dientes cuando sintió y creyó que uno de esos rasguños había dejado una herida, y lo hizo, pero después repararía en ello. Prefirió sacar ella misma su propia camisa y recostar a Akko nuevamente bajo su cuerpo.

El sujetador de Akko era de diseño escoses y color rosa, tenía unos lindos vuelitos en el borde superior y una linda rosita fucsia decorando el broche de en medio, que era por donde también se abría el sostén. Esos broches facilitaban enormemente sus deberes. Solo bastaba un _"click"_ y ya la mayor parte del trabajo estaba cubierto, metafóricamente hablando. Porque lo que se asomaba debajo de ellos, era lo más entrañable para Diana. Un par de senos precisos para ella. Aquellos que no se resistió en besar y succionar entre sus labios. Los primeros jadeos audibles de Akko se comenzaron a escuchar entonces. Una caricia, un beso y un masajeo intenso, culminaban y burbujeaban el delirio fuera. Akko reaccionó tomando la parte posterior del cuello de Diana y rascando su cabello una y otra vez, mirando al techo. Cielo raso de madera oscura, ¿a quién carajo le importa?, pensó. Y sus ojos tornaron a cerrarse a la vez que soltaba un jadeo más audible, sintiendo los dientes de Diana tirando de uno de sus pezones. Fue suficiente como para que la rubia se relamiera los labios y tomara un respiro, observando la forma de su pareja. Una fina capa de sudor, que la hacía brillar, le cubría el cuerpo entero. Akko terminó de sacarse el sujetador, mientras se sentaba en la cama, respirando entrecortadamente. Buscó un poco de alivio en la pequeña pausa que Diana le entregó y luego fue a por un beso, que hurgara en el interior de cada una, sin detenerse mucho tiempo en ello. Estaba segura de que Diana podría estar jugando todo el día así, si quisiese, pero ella era un poco más impaciente y gustaba de la fricción corporal casi de inmediato. Con un movimiento rápido, se quitó las bragas y llamó a Diana, procurando que ella hiciese lo mismo, la tomó por el cuello, obedeciendo levantar una pierna hasta cruzar la cara posterior de su rodilla sobre el hombro de la rubia, entrelazando luego sus piernas, cosa que ambos clímax pudiesen encontrarse, y así prosiguió al vaivén de caderas rítmico, mientras perdía el aire besando a Diana. Vaya que la había extrañado, vaya que había extrañado sentirla cerca, sentirla suya. Si fuera por ella, rogaría que nunca las separasen, nunca más. Ya se hubiera muerto ella si resultaba que Diana realmente se quería alejar, que ya no la amaba más. ¡Qué martirio hubiese sido aquello! ¡Qué sufrimiento más angustioso! Si con el solo suspirar de su boca cerca de su oído, la pulverizaba hasta sentir que su cuerpo se desvanecía en el espacio. Como la cabeza la daba vueltas en la nada. Solo eso necesitaba el gemir eterno de su garganta, mientras le susurraba lo mucho que la amaba y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Sólo un "Te Amo" más. Sólo sentir la humedad creciendo en su entrepierna, su cuerpo ejerciendo más presión contra el de Diana, aumentando su ritmisidad, su frecuencia, su exploración corpórea, su millar de sentimientos floreciendo en la bajada de su vientre, que se friccionaba seguidamente con el de la rubia, tan cercanos entre sí, que ni siquiera el alfiler más delgado podría entrometerse en medio. ¿Qué más podía pedir, si ya tenía lo que quería? Porque estaba pasando justo en ese momento.

Diana climatizó primero, sintiendo su espalda baja tensarse antes de un último empujón. Su cuerpo sudó y sus jadeos exprimieron su garganta. Akko la siguió segundos después, cuando el palpitar de la zona punto de Diana, siguió atizándola para sobrellevar su propio orgasmo. Un empujón marcado hacia arriba y Akko continuó el vaivén para sobreponerse ella también. Una rato más de suspiros y luego ambas eran libres de descansar la una con la otra, enredadas en sus cuerpos. Diana peinó con la punta de sus yemas los cabellos de la frente de su mujer, y sonrió, con el rostro brillando por el sudor.

\- Te amo – Le dijo, y Akko se sintió servida una vez más. Afiatándose al abrazo, ella respondió:

\- Yo te amo a ti.

* * *

A eso de las cuatro de la tarde, Diana detuvo sus pasos hasta estarse frente a la Academia de su hija. No era una academia de magia, sino una común y corriente, porque pensaron que no sería necesario inscribirla a una, si ya contaba con dos ávidas brujas en casa. Y, además, Aiko jamás había expresado interés por practicar la magia, más allá de los espectáculos que le ofrecía su mamá asiática. Curioso, siendo hija de dos brujas, pensó Diana, mientras caminaba un poco más sobre la vereda. Pero como dicen: "En casa de herrero, cuchillo de palo". Ya vería ella qué quería hacer de su futuro.

La niña salió contenta despidiéndose de sus demás compañeras y, cuando giró la vista para buscar a su mamá Akko por la veredera, su sorpresa se esclareció en su rostro, cuando a quien vio no fue a mamá Akko, sino a mamá Diana. Aiko corrió con todas sus fuerzas para lanzarse a los brazos de su madre y parlotear lo alegre que estaba y lo divertida que fue la escuela. Diana la cargó en sus brazos y así empezó a caminar con ella, queriendo saber todo lo que hizo su pequeña en el día. Luego la llevó a tomar helado, diciéndole que pasarían toda la tarde juntas y que, después, irían a ver el show de magia de su mamá, para que juntas se fueran a casa. Aiko no pudo más que revolotear de felicidad.

* * *

Tras llegar la noche, los fuegos artificiales llenaron el cielo de colores. Aiko los señalaba, apuntando a su madre volando entre medio de ellos, mientras Diana intentaba seguirle el paso, sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Al terminar el espectáculo, ambas esperaron pacientemente a que Akko emergiera de los camarines, pero ya estaba tardando mucho y la pequeña, al lado de su madre, ya estaba teniendo hambre.

\- Mamá ¿Y si vamos al carrito de comida de afuera? Ya mamá nos alcanzará.

\- No lo sé, Aiko. No me gusta que comas comida de la calle – Falseó Diana, pero el propio rugir de su estómago la llevó a pensárselo dos veces – Siempre y cuando no te vaya a hacer daño ¿Me oíste? – La niña sonrió radiante y, tomándola de la mano, la jaló hasta un carrito de comida bastante conocido para ella.

El señor la saludó como de costumbre, mientras Diana fruncía el entrecejo y los labios. Era un puesto de Hot-Dogs, pero no como los típicos que podrías encontrar en una calle de Nueva York, en los Estados Unidos. Sino que era de una variedad de ellos, tan exuberante, que Diana no sabía por dónde partir. Ni siquiera había salchichas de opción, para empezar. Uno de camarón Tempura, uno yakisoba y uno de helado de pistacho, ese fue su menú, el hambre la estaba controlando.

Se sentaron en las bancas con mesa cercanas a la salida del anfiteatro. Diana ordenó el Hot-Dog helado de su hija frente a la pequeña y luego procuró aventurarse a conocer el sabor de los suyos cuando dos manos femeninas le arrebataron justamente el Hot-Dog que se iría a comer. Akko apareció como si la hubiesen invocado y ahora se atascaba con un perro caliente yakisoba. Diana suspiró, alegando con su mirada.

\- Algo me dice que ese vendedor no es británico.

\- Para nada, es tailandés, y debes agradecerle su existencia – Replicó Akko, empujando a Diana mientas se sentaba junto a ella – Me ha salvado de morir por inanición varias veces ¿No es cierto, Aiko? – La niña asintió, tanto o más atorada con su postre que Akko. La rubia levantó una ceja, irónica, y tomó el otro Hot-Dog restante.

\- Para morir de inanición, primero, deberías dejar de comer. Y eso no pasará.

\- ¡Debes entenderme! – Pidió la castaña, con la boca todavía llena de comida, y moviendo las manos exageradamente – ¡No he comido nada desde la tarde! Recuerda que no tuvimos tiempo de almorzar – Luego rió, dándole otra mordida a su pan de yakisoba – O más bien, almorcé otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué fue mamá? – Aiko preguntó, inocentemente, terminando de comer su postre, a lo que Diana saltó de inmediato, riendo.

\- No es nada, hija ¿No quieres otro pan con helado? Vamos a traerlo.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Tráiganme uno a mí también!

Akko gritó, viéndolas caminar, cuando Diana se giró hacia ella y negó firmemente con la cabeza, respondiendo con la misma chispa alegre de su pareja.

\- ¡No! ¡He notado que has subido un poco de peso y ya sé por qué!

Akko tosió repetidas veces, golpeándose el pecho, antes de defenderse.

\- ¡No estoy gorda! ¡Es mentira!

\- ¡Tus lonjitas me dicen lo contrario!

\- ¡Diana no tengo lonjitas! ¡Diana…! ¡Diana!... ¡Aiko no te rías! ¡Ah, Ah! ¡No tengo lonjitas!

* * *

**Despierto, tiemblo al mirarte;**

**Dormida, me atrevo a verte;**

**Por eso, alma de mi alma,**

**Yo velo mientras tú duermes.**

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_L-Lauriet._


	2. Chapter 2

Aunque muchos no se los esperaran, porque sólo era un especial de San Valentín (Y porque tengo muchas otras historias, las cuales dije que sí continuaría y no lo he hecho) subo la segunda parte de Diez pasos hacia ti, en forma de** In Extrema Res.**

Para los que no lo saben, **In Extrema Res** es el término que se ocupa cuando se pretende contar una historia desde el extremo final hasta el principio, mostrando como fueron llegando los personajes a tal punto. En este caso, la relación de Diana y Akko.

Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

\- Empezaré la gira este fin de semana… Será un mes sin volver a casa.

Diana dejó la taza de té sobre la encimera y se giró para observar a Akko, con una ceja levantada y la incredulidad clavada en su rostro. ¿Le estaba hablando en serio? ¿Un mes completo? Se tuvo que frotar las cejas para apaciguar la creciente desazón del amargor que se producía en su boca. El café le supo rancio luego de probarlo.

\- Un mes – Reiteró, rascándose la barbilla y luego callando, yendo a por un poco de azúcar al estante. Dos o tres cucharas de ella resaltarían la dulzura del café.

Akko por su parte, tomó un respiro y se acercó a Diana por la espalda, masajeándole los hombros y después apoyando su mejilla sobre ella. Detestaba separarse de su familia, pero trabajo era trabajo y no podía negarse a él.

\- Tú debes entenderme mejor que nadie – Esperó a que la británica se girase para seguir hablando, ahora mirándola a los ojos – Eres igual de adicta al trabajo que yo…

\- Sí… Pero yo no abandono la casa por un mes. Hay una diferencia enorme en eso, Akko.

Ella se separó y buscó una cuchara para revolver la taza, tomando un sorbo y buscando nuevamente los ojos de la castaña, apoyándose en la encimera. No le gustaba tener que ser tan franca con ella respecto a estos temas, era el sueño de su querida novia después de todo, pero había ciertas consideraciones que debía tener. Por ejemplo:

\- ¿Qué pasa con Aiko? ¿Cómo se lo digo?

Un nudo se formó en el estómago de Akko. Diana todavía no bajaba la taza de café de sus labios.

\- No quiero hacerte sentir mal. Pero en serio te estoy pidiendo ayuda – Le dijo, sonando mucho más conciliadora y dejando el café a un lado – Ella está muy apegada a ti y yo no sé si… conmigo será así.

Escuchándola, Akko pareció vislumbrar cuál era el verdadero problema dentro de todo. Diana se sentía nerviosa de quedarse a solas con su hija de dos años, porque temía que esta no la fuese a querer de la misma forma. Algo posible, si se tenía en cuenta que la señorita lingüista no sacaba las narices de los libros y fichas para traducir, en ningún momento, e iba a echarle un ojo de vez en cuando. Finalmente, decidió ir con ella y arreglarle el cuello de la camisa, dejando un beso sobre sus labios y luego frotando sus manos contra su pecho. Sin quererlo, amaba hacer eso cada vez que podía. Pero más que demostrar su desinhibida fricción sexual hacia su pareja, Akko lo hizo con un propósito más cálido, algo complaciente.

\- No quiero escuchar que me digas que no te ves capaz de cuidar a tu propia hija, porque te odiaría si fuera así.

\- Es que yo… - Akko la interrumpió, antes de proseguir.

\- Tú nada. Aiko te querrá siempre que le muestres lo mucho que la amas.

\- Yo la amo mucho.

La castaña le golpeó los hombros y afirmó, con voz clara.

\- Lo sé, por eso sé que lo harás bien.

Diana se tomó un respiro y bajo sus manos por el cuerpo de su pareja, hasta tener sus caderas entre ellas. Dio un ligero apretón y luego la soltó, echando su cabeza hacía atrás. Verdaderamente, Aiko no sería la única que la extrañaría.

\- Ah… Muy bien, entonces veremos lo que pasa.

Akko sonrió y volvió a dejarle un beso en la boca.

\- Muy bien, veremos.

* * *

Cerca de las seis de la mañana, Akko tomaba sus maletas y caminaba hasta la puerta de la casa para dejárselas al taxista. Diana estaba parada al principio de las escaleras y sostenía a Aiko embrazo, lista para despedirse de su mamá, con carita de sueño y frotándose un ojito. La imagen impactó el corazón de Akko y casi creyó estar abandonando a su familia para siempre. Así que trotó hasta ellas y tomó a su hija para abrazarla fuertemente, acunándola en su pecho. Echaría de menos su aroma, su piel suave y su cabello con olor a dulce. Ay, como extrañaría a su bebé. Y a ti también, pensó, atrayendo a Diana con su brazo libre y pegando su frente a la de ella.

\- No quisiera conformarme con solo un beso de despedida – Le dijo, haciendo sonreír a la británica. Aiko se quedaba dormida lentamente sobre ella.

\- Eso debiste discutirlo ayer en la noche.

\- Es que no tuve tiempo – Entre pucheros, Akko logró robarle un beso a su novia y seguir lloriqueando – Pensé en dormirme temprano para así no quedarme dormida por la mañana.

\- No critico tus decisiones. Y será mejor que te vayas ahora, el taxista no parece tener mucha paciencia.

Dos bocinazos afuera reafirmaron sus palabras. La castaña lo aceptó y le dio un último beso, trotando hacia la salida, pero Diana la detuvo con un silbido, estirando los brazos para que le devolviera a la niña. Akko casi se da de zapes en la frente y se devuelve para entregarla, no sin antes bañarla en besos y arrullos.

\- Te extrañaré mucho mi cielo.

Aiko se despidió con los ojitos cerrándoseles por el esfuerzo y apenas pudiendo levantar su manito. Acurrucada en el cuello de Diana, el sueño la invadía con mayor facilidad.

\- Sí, ya déjala y vete.

\- Ay… Te amo mucho, mi cielo, mi tesoro, mi encanto – Otro bocinazo más del conductor. Akko se mordió la lengua, volviendo a despedirse – mi amor, lo eres todo, adiós.

\- Ya vete.

Diana sonrió mientras la veía correr pidiéndole disculpas al chofer. Al ya perder el automóvil de vista, entró devuelta a su casa y cerró la puerta, ahora sí carcajeándose un poco más. Su pareja era un caso serio, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a esos desplantes sobre exagerados de cariño. Aiko era su adoración después de todo. Y hablando de la pequeña, ya dormida profundamente, pensó en que sería bueno devolverla a la cama para así ella poder seguir trabajando. Se avecinaba un largo día.

* * *

Aiko encendió la radio y se puso a bailar frente a ella, mientras aplaudía pausadamente. Sus movimientos eran torpes y sus pasitos algo toscos, pero Andrew encontraba magnifica su manera de actuar, observándola entretenido desde la cocina. Cuando la vio terminar le aplaudió, y cuando ella lo miró, se sonrojó y partió corriendo escaleras arriba. Diana le gritó que tuviera cuidado al subir.

\- Es agotador, realmente agotador – Exclamó llegando al lado de Andrew y sentándose junto a la mesa en la cocina. El joven Hanbriege le acercó una taza de té y le ofreció dos palmaditas extras en la espalda.

\- No es para tanto. A mí me parece que es un encanto…

Diana observó la puerta a sus espaldas y suspiró, agitando la cucharita en el té.

\- Aiko lo es, claro que lo es. Ella es lo que menos me atarea…

\- Entonces no te entiendo ¿Por qué te veo tan agotada? ¿No llevas sólo cinco días con ella a solas? – Él llevó su taza a la boca y luego la dejó sobre su platillo, esperando una respuesta que estaba tardando más de lo esperado. Diana se rascó la barbilla antes de hablar.

\- Supongo que es por un orden de prioridades. El tiempo que ocupo vigilando a Aiko es el tiempo que se le resta a mis deberes laborales, lo que hace que deba llevarlos a cabo en un tiempo record. Más lo de cocinar, limpiar, hacer las comprar. De dos era mucho más sencillo…

Su compañero rió agitando los hombros y la siguió escuchando, mientras ella se pasaba las manos por la cara. De verdad se veía cansada, frustrada. Era una Diana distinta de la que conocía, incluso más descuidada con su aspecto personal. Y eso que sólo llevaba cinco días sin Akko, ni imaginar que pasaría al finalizar el mes.

\- ¿Crees que podrías echarle un vistazo mientras cocino algo? – Pidió de favor, viendo a Andrew con una cara de congoja a la que él no pudo negarse.

\- Eso no es necesario que me lo pidas – Se puso de pie, sonriendo – Lo haré con gusto.

Y se retiró de la cocina para subir al segundo piso. La primera puerta frente a él, le pertenecía a la pequeña princesa Aiko. Tocó dos veces, pero nadie le respondió, por lo que se tomó el derecho de entrar de todas formas y ver que se tejía allí dentro. Pero como solía suceder, Aiko simplemente se encontraba dibujando tranquila, en una mesa para niños que estaba llena de lápices de colores y hojas de papel. Él se acercó y se arrodilló en el suelo, observando sus obras. Ponys rosados, gatos rojos y azules, perros verdes y un caballo deforme con un cuerno en la cabeza de color azul. Éste último a Andrew le pareció particularmente interesante y lo agarró entre sus dedos para mostrárselo a la pequeña, quien estaba concentrada en una nueva pintura. Al alzar la vista, Aiko se sonrojó y tomó la hoja.

\- ¿Qué es eso, lindura? – Le preguntó Andrew, tratando de parecer casual, acomodándose a su lado. La chiquilla ladeó la cabeza.

\- Es un unicornio… Mamá tiene un tapiz en su despacho con uno y además sale mi abuelita Beatrix, una de las antiguas nueve brujas – Hanbriege se alzó de cejas, impresionado de que supiera sobre eso.

\- ¿Conoces la historia de la familia de Diana?

\- Sí, mamá Akko me la contó toda cuando yo le pregunté por qué no podía ver a mi abuelita Bernadette. Ella era la mamá de mi mamá ¿Sabías? – Andrew asintió, divagando con la mirada.

\- Yo tuve el placer de conocerla – La niña se emocionó.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¿Cómo era ella?

\- Era una mujer muy hermosa, muy parecida a Diana, idéntica a Diana. Aunque ella tenía un carisma único, más amigable… No alcancé a conocerla tan bien, pero sé que era bondadosa. Con solo verla a los ojos lo podía intuir.

\- A mí también me hubiera gustado conocerla… Solo conozco a mi abuelita Tamae y a mi abuelito Rai… Ellos son muy buenos conmigo, me traen dulces de Japón.

Andrew rió y le frotó el cabello con una ternura inconmensurable, comenzando a levantarse. Iba a proponerle un juego, cuando el sonido estrepitoso de ollas cayéndose, lo obligó a bajar en carrera con Aiko para saber qué había ocurrido. En la cocina, Diana se sacaba el delantal para dejarlo a un lado y tomarse el cabello. Se había manchado completa con salsa roja y temía que su camisa blanca saliera dañada en el trayecto. Para su desdicha, cuando se fue a revisar, múltiples pintitas de color de hallaban sobre ella. Jadeó maldiciendo y cortó su frase medio a medio a la vez que se percataba de la presencia de su hija en el cuarto. Andrew se acercó para ayudarla.

\- ¿Qué te sucedió? – Le preguntó, levantando las dos ollas y poniéndolas de nuevo sobre la estufa, lo demás tendría que limpiarlo con algún trapero.

\- ¡No lo sé! Creo que pasé a rozar el mango de la sartén y la boté, me asusté y terminé botando la otra olla también… Esto es desastre.

\- ¿Estabas haciendo pasta, mamá?

\- Cuidado Aiko, no te acerques, la tapa de la olla era de vidrio, así que debe haber trozos de vidrios rotos en el piso.

Aiko se mantuvo a la entrada de la cocina. Andrew por su lado, buscaba un trapero y se ponía a limpiar. Mientras que Diana iba a tomar asiento y otra vez se frotaba la cara con frustración ¿Qué hoy día nada pensaba salirle bien?

\- No te pongas así – La llamó el joven británico, todavía aseando – No debes preocuparte por nada. Hoy mismo en la tarde te salgo a comprar otra olla y haré el almuerzo. Aunque no lo creas, se me da muy bien cocinar.

\- No, Andrew… Eres visita y no tienes…

\- No, no tengo – Él se acercó a Diana y la ayudó a levantarse, para que se retirase de la cocina – Pero debo… Si te dejo aquí, te vuelves un peligro para nosotros y para tu propia seguridad. Vete con Aiko a jugar.

\- ¡Sí! Jugaremos en mi pieza… hay muchas cosas que puedo enseñarte mamá, vamos.

\- Pero…

Andrew le dio una mirada y Diana no se resistió, siendo jalada por su hija, subió las escaleras somnolienta y llegó hasta su cuarto, sentándose sobre la cama. Aiko ordenó la mesa y sobre ella colocó un reluciente juego de té inglés, situando en las diversas sillas miniaturas, la diversidad de sus peluches y muñecas, volteándose luego a ver a su mamá y así comenzar el juego con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pero antes de si quiera poder pronunciar su primera palabra, Diana ya estaba derrumbada sobre su cama, durmiendo profundamente.

* * *

Ternera asada con patatas al horno. No parecía un platillo muy complejo, pero al paladar era difícil de explicar. Porque tenía una sazón exquisita demostrada tras un solo bocado, con regusto a cebollino, perejil y vino blanco. Diana se quedó de piedra observando el plato y preguntándose cuándo tuvo tiempo de hacer todo esto y también cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida.

\- ¿Aiko y tú ya comieron? – Andrew asintió, sentándose frente a ella.

\- Así es… comió, jugó un rato, le dio sueño, así que le hice la leche y la fui a acostar. Soy un buen padre ¿No crees? - La británica suspiró, agachando la mirada.

\- Y yo una pésima…

\- No te hagas sufrir tanto. Sólo creo que debes estar cansada. Últimamente estás trabajando mucho y espero que eso no siga así, porque podría ser perjudicial para tu relación.

\- A Akko eso no le molesta.

\- No hablo sólo de Akko, sino que de tu hija. Ponle más cuidado… Es pequeña, pero sabe muy bien de quien esperar cariño. Anhela poder jugar contigo y pasar más tiempo contigo – Diana probó otro bocado y asintió, sintiendo que le costaba tragar.

\- Lo sé y… supongo que deberé hacer algo con eso…

* * *

Un día en la noche, Diana se despertó sobresaltada en su escritorio, escuchando el desgarrador llanto de Aiko en su habitación. La pequeña había tenido una pesadilla, y el ver todo oscuro a su alrededor, no le era para nada una sensación reconfortante. Pero, dicha pena, no le duró mucho, cuando su mamá a los segundos después aparecía por la puerta y le encendía la luz, yendo a sentarse junto ella. Su cara estaba más pálida que de costumbre y todo aquel sueño que pudo haber tenido en su despacho, se había disipado tras los sollozos de su pequeña. Diana la abrazó y le preguntó qué le ocurría.

\- Es que tuve una pesadilla muy fea…

\- Oh – Ella le acarició el cabello y suspiró, más tranquila – Pero no debes temer a eso. No son verdaderas, Aiko.

\- Pero ésta lo parecía y tenía miedo.

La chiquilla se le pegó a la ropa y comenzó a llorar otra vez, Diana meciéndola embrazo de un lado a otro. La arrullaba queriendo trasmitirle calma, pero no le estaba resultando.

\- Ya, Aiko, cariño. No pasa nada, yo estoy aquí y nunca dejaré que nada te haga daño ¿Bien?

La niña asintió y apaciguó el lloriqueo, dejando balancearse en el aire por su madre. Una sensación cálida la invadió mientras descansaba su cabecita en su hombro. Sin embargo, cuando ya Diana suponía haberla calmado y mencionaba que apagaría la luz para que volviese a dormir, Aiko se negaba firmemente, agarrándose a su cuello. No la soltaría, por nada en el mundo.

\- Pero debes dormir, Aiko. Y yo lo haré contigo… no te preocupes.

\- No quiero… quiero la luz prendida.

\- Vamos, hija…

La rubia suspiró, sentándose con Aiko sobre la cama y dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Le repitió que todo estaría bien, que la cuidaría y que por supuesto no le volverían las pesadillas, pero nada parecía funcionar, hasta que una nueva idea cruzó sus pensamientos. De las botas que solía llevar en casa, sacó su varita mágica y se la mostró a la niña, sacudiéndola en el aire. Aiko la miró curiosa.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

Diana le respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Esto, mi amor, es una varita mágica… pero sólo funciona si se apaga la luz.

\- ¿De verdad? – La chiquilla la tomó en sus manos y la meneó una y otra vez, sin que nada pasara. Su mamá lo reafirmó.

\- ¿Ves? Si no apagamos la luz, no podrás ver lo que esta varita mágica puede hacer ¿Lo quieres ver?

\- Sí, sí, sí…

Aiko se apresuró en acobijarse bajo las sábanas y llamar a su mamá para que se recostase con ella. Diana sonrió, lanzó un hechizo para apagar la luz y se acostó a su lado, pronunciando un nuevo encantamiento sobre su varita, que comenzó a dibujar pompas de jabón de colores brillantes en medio de la oscuridad. Aiko rió maravillada, aplaudiendo. Luces rojas, verdes, azules y amarillas, todas surgiendo y desapareciendo, formando más colores cuando chocaban entre sí, anaranjadas y púrpuras. Aiko las observó con detenimiento, absorta en seguirlas y seguirlas, contándolas hasta los números que se sabía y volviendo a contar cuando no tenía más números, pero en un orden diferente. Al cabo de que en unos minutos, sus ojitos se cansaron y abrazó a su mamá por el cuello, para empezar a quedarse dormida. Cuando Diana estuvo segura de que no se despertaría, besó su frente cariñosamente y la abrazó, acercándola a su cuerpo. Por fin ambas podrían dormir juntas y tranquilas.

Sin embargo, Aiko volvió a despertarse a los pocos segundos, y con sus últimas fuerzas, antes de caer dormida otra vez, susurró a su madre:

\- Mamá… Si la varita funcionaba sólo en la oscuridad ¿Cómo apagaste la luz?

Diana se puso a reír por lo bajo y le llenó de besos todo el cuello.

* * *

Semanas después, pero incluso antes de su verdadero retorno al hogar, Akko jalaba sus maletas emocionada por regresar a casa. El Tour le había resultado excelente, excepto por una cancelación de uno de sus _shows_ por razones climáticas, lo que se tradujo como una venida precipitada. No le avisó a nadie, o específicamente, no le avisó a Diana porque esperaba darle una gran sorpresa. Sin saber que sería ella la que saldría agradablemente sorprendida. A las ocho de la mañana, con un día nublado y frío soportándolo fuera, metió la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, sacudiéndose la ropa. Casi pudo sentir nieve en sus hombros, pero no estaba nevando. Dejó las maletas cerca de la entrada, se retiró la bufanda del cuello y subió escaleras arriba, alucinando con encontrar a su hija. La había extrañado tanto, que con un simple beso ya podría sentirse más viva. Sin embargo, con lo que se encontró, no pensó necesitar nada más.

Diana estaba allí, recostada sobre la cama y con dos hojas de dibujos sobre el pecho. Aiko estaba a centímetros de ella, abrazando su cuello y pegando su mejilla a la de su madre. Por alguna razón, y algo que nunca hacía con Akko, ella siempre de los siempre que dormía con Diana, tenía que respirar su mismo aire o si no, no se quedaba dormida. La castaña suspiró, enternecida, y caminó adentro, juntando un poco las cortinas para que la luz invernal no las molestara a lo que avanzaba el día. Luego se fue a la orilla inferior de la cama y allí gateó hasta poder estar sobre sus dos mujercitas, dándole repetidos besos en el brazo a Aiko, quien al rato, se echó hacia un lado, dándole la espalda a su madre, y gruñendo sin despertar. Akko sintió el rechazo inmediato.

\- ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Murmuró con fingido dolor y se decidió mejor por sacar los dibujos sobre el pecho de Diana y así recostarse sobre ella. Apostaba a que si alguien en esta habitación no la rechazaría, sería su apuesta novia. Pero se volvió a equivocar, porque con sólo acercarse para besarla en los labios, Diana corrió la cara, todavía dormida. De tal palo tal astilla. Ah, pero para su mala suerte o no, la británica no tenía el derecho a rechazarla. Con lo que la obligó a girarse, tapándole la nariz y clavándole un beso de todas formas, lo que terminó despertándola, incluso un poco asustada.

Con la mirada desorientada, Diana sujetó a Akko por la cintura y se sentó sobre la cama, mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Oye ¿Qué crees que haces? – Le dijo, soltándola al segundo. Akko sonrió, abrazándola por el cuello, con una mirada pícara.

\- Estaba dándote una sorpresa – Y luego se enojó – Pero tú y mi hija parecen estar de acuerdo con no recibirme con los brazos abiertos ¿Qué acaso no me extrañaron?

Diana, todavía adormilada, sacudió la cabeza y fijó su mirada aún más en el rostro de Akko. Despejando su mente segundo a segundo, hasta recordarlo.

\- Es verdad ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿No se suponía que era hasta finalizar el mes? – La castaña asintió, bajando los brazos.

\- Mmj, pero había un diluvio en West Midlands y se tuvo que cancelar el espectáculo. Lo bueno es que fue justo el último, porque así podría volver más rápido a casa ¿Me extrañaste?

\- Por supuesto.

La británica se acercó a ella y le dio un beso, que Akko se tomó el tiempo de disfrutar, sujetándola por las mejillas. Al separarse, se sonrieron, y cuando Akko propuso la brillante idea de despertar a su hija para hacerles compañía, Diana se opuso rotundamente.

\- Me costó mucho hacerla dormir, así que no permitiré que la despiertes.

\- ¿Por qué? – La asiática preguntó, mientras ambas se levantaban.

\- No lo sé… Cada vez que viene Andrew, luego de que él se va, Aiko no para de hablarme de él. Es como si estuviese enamorada o algo… Pero mientras él está, es como un pollito que no dice ni pio – Akko rió entendiéndolo y siguieron su camino, escaleras abajo.

\- Es raro…

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Diana la observó de lado.

\- ¿Andrew vino a casa? Nunca lo hace cuando yo estoy.

\- Bueno… Él debe estar ocupado todo el tiempo al igual que tú o que yo – Dijo, llegando a la cocina y acomodándose cada cual en su lugar, Akko sobre un banquillo y Diana yendo a calentar agua – Además, fue de gran ayuda. Se dice así mismo ser un gran padre…

\- Já. Y tú serás su gran madre ¿No?

Diana se giró, con una mirada estúpida.

\- ¿Qué insinúas?

\- Nada – Se quejó Akko, estirando los brazos – Es sólo que… no me agrada que venga sólo cuando estás tú sola.

\- Hannah y Bárbara también lo hacen.

\- Sí, pero ellas son tus amigas como… desde siempre.

\- A Andrew lo conozco desde que éramos niños.

\- Bueno. No voy a discutir esto ahora, no tengo ganas.

Akko se levantó, encaminándose hasta Diana para besarla. Ésta la recibió un poco incómoda, pero no se le negó. Una pequeña recompensa por el disgusto no le caería mal. Abrió la boca y sintió su lengua revoloteando junto a la de ella, una sensación que extrañaba. La castaña la rodeó con sus brazos y, sin querer, pasó a llevar una olla puesta en la estufa, haciendo que la espalda de Diana se tensara.

\- Uy, uy, cuidado con ella, es nueva – Akko la vio a los ojos, frunciendo las cejas.

\- ¿Qué le pasó a la anterior?

\- Una larga historia – La británica rió nerviosa.

\- Mmm, prefiero no preguntar.

Y volvió a besarla, sintiendo la alegría de volver a su hogar.

* * *

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta el final de este capítulo.

Y agradecimientos especiales a los amigos que comentaron el primer capítulo; Love novels, Fer, Wendy Dragneel, jaydisita.8709 y un invitado. De verdad me complace mucho saber que han gustado de esta historia y otras más, y espero que sigan atentos a lo que viene.

Se despide, L-lauriet.

pd: Disculpar las faltas de ortografía que pudiesen haber.

_**A jaydisita.8709:** _Una curiosidad que siempre tuve presente en esta historia, es que la vida "romántica" entre Akko y Diana no es muy activa (si sabes a lo que me refiero). Por lo que sí, yo también estoy segura de que a Akko no le molestaría comer "_ese algo diferente"_ más seguido ;D


	3. Chapter 3

A pesar de todo, es mi historia preferida y por eso la continuo actualizando, espero que les guste.

* * *

A Diana se le congelaron los labios por el frio. Expuesta a la nieve, a las seis de la mañana y con una ventisca inusual, la británica recorría cada tienda y almacén con la esperanza de encontrar un bote de helado de frambuesa para su ya _no _tan querida novia, que casi le había armado un escándalo para que saliese a conseguírselo. Su excusa: _"Esto fue idea tuya, así que ahora te las tendrás que ingeniar"._ Bendito carácter podía tener Akko cuando se proponía hacerle un martirio la vida a otra persona.

Diana dio un paso adelante y su pie se enterró en la nieve. Suspiró y vio al cielo, nada más que nubes grises y de mal aspecto. ¿Qué iba a encontrar a las seis de la mañana abierto? Y peor aún ¿Quién le vendería un helado en pleno inverno y con temperaturas inferiores a los cero grados? Ni siquiera en auto podía salir, porque toda la calle estaba cubierta de blanco. No le sorprendería escuchar en la radio que avisaran de no salir por nada en el mundo de sus hogares, porque se avesinaba una tormenta peor. Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, cubierta de nieve, con el abrigo mojado y congelado encima y las botas llenas de agua. Caminó y caminó rodeando toda la zona alrededor de su casa, pero ni una tiendita tenía sus luces encendidas, a lo más, pudo distinguir un _minimarket _instalado en la esquina de la avenida principal contraria e ir a ver si allí tenían helado.

Sus expectativas al entrar, fueron peores que las de un principio. El lugar era pequeño y con escases de productos. Un joven de a lo menos veinte años estaba en la caja registradora, pero no atendía a nada más que no fuera su celular. Diana tomó esto como una señal de que preguntarle algo, no valdría ni su tiempo ni su esfuerzo. Pasó adelante sin decir nada, buscó por la sección de los lácteos y pasó a los productos de café. Sin querer, había tropezado con una marca de buena calidad y pensó en llevárselo en reemplazo del otro que casi no quedaba en casa. Continuó su camino, llegando a la zona de congelados. Vio chicharos, maíz, carnes… Y en una esquina al final, con tres o cuatro envases, descubrió los helados. Cerró los ojos, esperando que fueran de frambuesa, pero los tres primeros la decepcionaron y el último se convirtió en su perdición, sólo había de chocolate con almendras. ¿A Akko le gustaba el chocolate con almendras? En toda su vida de pareja, jamás se había preguntado eso. Resignada, lo tomó y fue a pagar a la caja. De todas formas, helado era helado ¿Qué tanto le podría molestar?

* * *

A las siete de la mañana, Diana entró a su casa y sacudió la nieve de sus pies para dar saltos en el interior. No le importaba demasiado dejar todo mojado, pero debía ser precavida, Akko podría bajar y sin darse cuenta resbalar. Avanzó hasta la cocina y dejó la bolsa con las compras sobre la encimera, quitándose la bufanda, el abrigo y las botas, antes de que la mojasen más de lo que lo habían hecho. Encendió el hervidor, buscó el azúcar y una taza y se preparó un café, bebiéndolo de un sorbo. El frío no se le quitó, incluso si le quemó toda la garganta al bajar.

Akko apareció detrás para asustarla.

\- ¿Me trajiste lo que te pedí?

Diana se giró sobresaltada y sonrió de medio lado, escondiendo el tarro de helado detrás de su cuerpo. Todavía no se sentí tan segura de como respondería su novia.

\- Bueno… Sí y no – Dijo y los labios le temblaron, pero dudó de que fuera por Akko y su mirada molesta. El cuerpo entero le tiritaba.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A que en la tienda que encontré abierta, la única por cierto, no tenían helado de frambuesa… Así que para no traerte nada, decidí mejor traer uno de chocolate con almendras.

\- Pero yo quería de frambuesa, mejor no hubieras traído nada.

La británica suspiró sobrepasada y dejó las cosas hasta ahí. No importaba cuan mucho quisiera a su novia, ni lo muy antojosa que estuviera por el embarazo, simplemente no podía volver a exponerse al frío que hacía afuera por un capricho que ni siquiera estaba a su alcance. Lo sentía, pero no. Diana pasó por el lado de Akko y subió las escaleras, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Tenía mucho frío y trataría de calmarlo poniéndose pijama y acobijándose entre sus sábanas y cubrecamas.

Cinco minutos después, Akko la siguió con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios chuecos. Se dejó caer sobre la cama de un salto y se cruzó de brazos encendiendo la televisión. Todavía seguía con ganas de comer helado de frambuesa y no quería dejarlo pasar, así que hizo todo el escandalo posible para no dejar dormir a Diana, mientras ésta se cubría hasta la cabeza con las mantas.

\- Chocolate con almendras… ni siquiera pensó en algún otro sabor mejor… chocolate con almendras… Al menos fresas o… moras… Las moras hubiesen estado bien.

Diana estornudó, su cuerpo sintiéndose decaído y trepidante. Entonces fue que Akko levantó una ceja, estándose confundida. ¿Alguna razón para que su novia temblara de ese modo? Corrió la cortina detrás de su cama y vislumbró la nevada desde adentro. Rápido, se giró para descubrir a Diana y mirar su rostro, notando su piel pálida y sus labios azules. Ella se quejó por la brusquedad.

\- ¿Po-podrías ser más deli-delicada para la próxima?

\- ¡Estás congelada, amor!

La asiática se le acercó dándole una lluvia de besos sobre la cara, sintiendo el frío en ella. Afirmó que lo correcto no era que se quedara acostada, sino que debía darse una ducha caliente. Pero que no se preocupara, porque ella se la prepararía y luego la llamaría, en tanto, la cubría con más mantas sacadas del armario.

Cuando al fin Diana pudo sentir el calor del agua caliente en su cuerpo, un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios, llevándola a hundirse lentamente hasta coronar su cabeza. Al salir de nuevo a flote y girar el rostro a su derecha, también pudo ver a Akko desnuda frente a ella, con su vientre resaltando ante todo. No era muy grande para sus meses en gestación, sin embargo, el médico les había explicado que no necesariamente se debía tener un vientre gigante a los seis meses, y que eso dependía del cuerpo de cada mujer.

Akko entró a la tina con ella y se sentó adelante, dándole la espalda.

\- Lamento haberte hecho ir a comprar a esta hora… - Susurró, apoyando los brazos como pudo sobre sus rodillas – Es que de verdad tenía ganas de comer helado.

\- Ya… Eso no importa – Diana echó la cabeza para atrás y suspiró – Pero ni creas que volveré a hacerle caso a uno de tus antojos.

\- Creo que te daré la razón esta vez.

* * *

\- Siento los pezones duros ¿Quieres tocarlos?

Diana escupió el té y miró al frente, a su novia, mientras ésta se manoseaba los pechos. Ciertas actitudes definitivamente no eran para compartirse en la mesa, mucho menos para expresar ese tipo de pensamientos. Limpiando los residuos con una servilleta, ordenó todo en su lugar y aclaró su garganta, dirigiéndose a su pareja.

\- La gente no dice todo lo que piensa Akko. Es la ventaja de tener consciencia.

La joven la miró con una sonrisa y cogió un pedazo de pastel, arrastrándolo con los dientes.

\- Dices eso, pero en realidad sabes que quieres – Diana alzó una ceja, más incrédula que en un principio.

\- ¿Estás tratando de seducirme?

Akko soltó el tenedor frustrada con un gesto claro de obviedad.

\- ¡No! Digo… No voy a "seducirte" – Agitó las manos en el aire – Pero sí hay cosas que se necesitan en una relación… Ya sabes, eres mi novia.

\- Pero estás embarazada.

\- Sí… Pero también soy mujer ¡Y ya van siete meses! ¡Por Dios, Diana! ¿Qué pasa contigo? – La señaló con una leve molestia – ¿Qué no tienes necesidades?

\- No tantas, realmente. Al menos, no me veo tan desesperada como tú.

Akko se levantó de su asiento y fue a pararse justo frente a la británica, apoyando una mano en la mesa y la otra en su cadera, su vientre abultado a la altura de la cabeza de su novia. La observó imponiendo su imaginen delante de ella y le habló, intentado ser más convincente.

\- Seguro que es porque ahora estoy gorda… pero ¿de verdad no te impacta mi figura? No cualquier mujer embarazada se ve así…

Diana sonrió, mirándola a los ojos, y asintió, besando su barriga.

\- No cualquiera, es cierto – Luego la tomó de las caderas para tirar de ellas y sentarla en su regazo, continuando con su monólogo – Eres muy linda, y ahora se ven muy lindas juntas también. Pero… ¿No crees que tener relaciones puede ser incómodo para ti? Con el esfuerzo y todo eso…

\- Pero tú puedes hacer todo el trabajo y yo me dejo llevar – Akko movió los brazos como olas, expresando confianza – ¡Así que cárgame y vamos a la habitación! – Diana se soltó a reír, negando lentamente con la cabeza.

\- Pesas como diez kilos más… ¿Cómo podría?

La asiática chilló.

\- ¡Ah, Diana! Por favor… por favor, por favor.

\- Otro día tendrá que ser… En media hora más debo irme a trabajar.

\- ¡No vayas! – Expresó Akko, extendiendo los brazos – Falta… Di que tuve complicaciones.

\- Ni se te ocurra.

Diana se levantó y con cuidado de no botar a Akko, caminando al salón principal. La castaña pisándole los talones.

\- Sólo es una opción… ¿Entonces te quedarás?

\- No, Akko.

\- ¿Te espero a la noche?

\- No, Akko.

\- ¿Acaso no me amas?

La británica se volteó y suspiró.

\- Sí, Akko.

Ésta se acercó y la abrazó por el cuello, levantándose sobre la punta de los pies. Diana seguía siendo más alta que ella, o ella muy baja para Diana. Pero esa diferencia de alturas le acomodaba enormemente.

\- ¿Eso significa que ya logré "seducirte"?

\- Lo veremos después… Debo irme.

* * *

Ocho de la noche del día lunes. Diana entró por la puerta, cerrándola con cuidado, y dejando su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada. No había nevado, pero corría una brisa tan helada, que le había hecho enrojecer las mejillas y ahora trataba de calentarlas con sus manos. Un fallido intento por lo demás. Así que tornó a la cocina y encendió la estufa colocando dos rebanas de pan sobre el tostador, echó agua hirviendo en una taza y se preparó un té, yendo a reposar a la mesa y leyendo un artículo para su próxima presentación.

Ni rastros observó de Akko. Parecía raro que después de estar una semana entera detrás de ella, ahora se mantuviera silenciosa y apartada. Seguramente habrá tomado la decisión de salir, pensó la británica y siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

Al cabo de una hora, se levantó y se fue de la cocina, pasando a dejar sus cosas al despacho, luego concurrió al baño y finalmente aterrizó en su habitación, dejándose caer de lleno sobre su cama. Extrañaba la calidez de esas sábanas tan confortables. Después prendió la televisión, pero no hubo nada que le interesase, aun así la dejó encendida y se paró para ir de nuevo al cuarto de baño. Por alguna razón, las ganas de tomar una ducha le fueron enraizadas de repente.

\- Me sacará el frío del cuerpo… de eso estoy segura.

Se sacó las botas, la ropa y se metió dentro de la ducha, que no le tomó más de diez minutos. Secó su cabello, lo peinó y lo tomó en una cola de caballo alta, envolviéndose con la toalla y marchando a su cuarto para cambiarse a su pijama. Mientras estaba preparando su camisa, en la acústica que llenaba el televisor, sintió de pronto dos manos asomándose por detrás y cogiéndola de los senos en un apretón duro y marcado. No le cupo duda que se trataba de Akko, pero el susto y su aparición tan repentina la sacó un poco de onda y la hizo gritar y dar un salto, separándose casi al instante, cubriéndose los pechos. Akko la obserevó sonriendo.

\- ¡Akko! ¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?!

\- Lo siento, Diana… Es que ya hace tanto tiempo que no tenemos acción, que había olvidado como eran tus amigas y quería saber si seguían siendo tan suaves como siempre… Y, oye, gran logro, creo que te has superado a ti misma.

\- Eso no me importa – Repuso ella, tratando de componer sus nervios, levemente sonrojada – Lo que no me parece es que aparezcas de la nada, así como así. Ya eres una mujer adulta y no pienso que debas seguir jugando así. Además ¿De dónde es que saliste?

\- Del closet – Le respondió Akko, con simpleza. Diana la reprochó de inmediato, cruzada de brazos.

\- Hablo en serio, Akko.

\- Pero si es cierto – La castaña apuntó al armario a un lado de ella, el que mantenía las dos puertas abiertas – Salí de él…

La británica prefirió no decir nada más, aparte de darle una mirada muy desaprobatoria a su novia. No gustaba de los juegos absurdos y Akko lo había aprendido hace mucho tiempo. Así que, tomó su camisa, su ropa interior y fue detrás del biombo en su habitación, para vestirse con más privacidad allí. Al salir, Akko todavía estaba parada al lado del armario, con una mirada de cachorro arrepentido. Diana pasó de ella y se acostó en la cama, para segundos después estirar sus brazos y llamar a la castaña. Akko se tomó un tiempo en darse por aludida y, luego de sonreír, saltó hasta los brazos de su querida para acunarse en su pecho, llenando sus pulmones con el aroma de su cuerpo recién bañado. Sándalo y vainilla.

\- No vuelvas a jugar esas bromas conmigo, no me quiero enojar por tonterías – Diana la acercó a su rostro y la besó dulcemente en los labios, volviendo a recuperar distancia.

\- Últimamente se me ha hecho difícil llamar tu atención… Y es aburrido estar tan sola casi todos los días.

\- Lotte te ha venido a visitar ¿Qué no sales con ella?

\- Sí, pero una amiga es distinta de una novia.

\- Por supuesto que sí, y espero que tengas claras todas las diferencias, no quiero más sorpresas – La británica soltó como broma, pero algo en el tinte que le colocó a sus palabras, hizo a Akko pensar que habían celos ocultos. Eso la hizo sonreír.

\- Ya… Pero a lo que quería llegar es que… supongo que te necesito.

Al oírla, Diana la recompensó con una lluvia de besos en la cabeza, enternecida y conmovida por sus palabras. Era cierto que hace tiempo no tenían tiempo de calidad entre ellas y estando Akko embarazada, eso podría ser más notorio para ella que para cualquier otra persona. La necesitaba y en más de una forma.

\- Perdón… Tienes toda la razón. Es que a veces me cuesta notarlo…

\- Lo sé, has sido una pésima novia desde el principio – Akko soltó como si nada.

\- Bueno, pero no debes decirlo tan brusco.

\- Debo. Es la única manera en que te des cuenta de las cosas. Diana… - La castaña semi-levantó el cuerpo para poder mirar a su novia a los ojos, con un gesto serio – Si algún día llego a terminar todo contigo, quiero que sepas que será exclusivamente por tu culpa.

\- Pero…

\- Lo será.

Akko volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de Diana más rápidos que antes. Por supuesto la plática la había afectado, pero ella no se dio por enterada de que incluso había logrado sacar un par de lágrimas de sus encantadores ojos azules, que la británica limpió tan rápido como pudo, suspirando después.

\- Muy bien, trataré de cambiar.

\- No trates, hazlo.

Akko la besó en la mejilla y se levantó para apagar la luz y la televisión. Al volver, también decidió sentarse sobre sus piernas y abrazarla por encima de los hombros, besándola en los labios. Un beso que la británica aceptó y que tuvo la urgencia de corresponder. Esa noche no terminó ahí o quizás nunca terminó realmente, porque Diana ocupó cada segundo de su tiempo para demostrarle lo mucho que amaba a Akko y lo segura que estaba de que su relación nunca se terminaría. Tal vez tuvieran sus complicaciones, y las seguirían teniendo en un futuro, pero todo eso se debía a la polaridad de sus personalidades. Akko era muy calidad y afectuosa y Diana muy fría y distante. Pero cuando quería probarle algo a su novia, podía ser la persona más arrebatada e intensa que existiese, y Akko podía afirmarlo una y otra vez.

Al cabo que, al final, no alcanzaron ni a pegar pestaña, cuando el sol ya se asomaba por el horizonte. Akko se recostó a un lado, dándole la espalda a Diana y sonriendo con una complacencia característica de un animalito recién alimentado. La británica se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarla.

\- Nunca dejaré de amarte, Akko. Pase lo que pase.

\- Lo sé – La asiática rió por lo bajo, dándose media vuelta – Lo sé tan bien, que esto siempre resulta – Diana alzó una ceja, sin entender, y fue cuando su novia soltó la carcajada.

\- ¿Qué… qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó vacilante, mirando a Akko con el ceño fruncido. Ésta recuperó el aire, antes de responderle.

\- Es que… es que siempre caes en lo mismo, amor – Continuó riendo, de forma todavía más exagerada – Siempre que pongo en duda tu amor por mí, conlleva a que me demuestres lo contrario y… vaya como sabes demostrármelo.

Diana se relamió los labios, pensando en cómo responder a eso. Fácilmente podría sentirse ofendida de lo sencillo que le fue ser manipulada, pero lo cierto es que creía que Akko no estaba bromeando al cien por ciento y debía tener precaución con ella ¡Qué más da el resultado! No es como si no lo haya disfrutado de igual manera. En vez de enojarse, prefirió unirse a las carcajadas de su novia y abrazarla todavía más fuerte, jurándose jamás dejarla ir.

* * *

Quedo atenta a sus comentarios

L-lauriet


End file.
